Where'd You Go?
by saltlickedskin
Summary: At age 9, Naruto loses the only real family he's ever had. Luckily for him, the Kyuubi decides to fill the void his dead brother left. But what if his brother wasn't really dead? Incest, and Yaoi. Don't like it? Don't read it. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I came back to find this old thing sitting there and decided it's going to be my new project to salvage as much of this shit as I possibly can. I'm going to try to follow the original storyline for this fanfiction, but who knows? I may tweak a little here or there, or I may just flip the entire story around plain and simple. I guess it's up to me isn't it? :]

Btw: It isn't going to take very long to put up the next chapter, I'm already onto the proof-reading and spell checking.

Warnings: Incest, Angst, Yaoi (In future chapters), and Violence.

"This is normal speech."

_'This is thought.'_

**"This is Kyuubi's speech."**

* * *

A thin, blonde boy of about the age of 9 roamed through the halls of the Hokage tower wearily; searching for one room in particular, who's entrance was blocked by large oak doors. He pushed past the doors just barely, and ended up in a circular room with only a single desk, at which sat a man with leathery wrinkled skin.

"Hokage-jiji?" The boy called out weakly; his voice just above a hoarse whisper.

The Hokage glanced upward from his paperwork and saw the lone blonde child. His face and hair were coated in a thick layer of dirt and grime, as if he hadn't washed in quite a while; and his white t-shirt and khaki shorts clung to his malnourished frame just barely.

"Ah, Naruto. It's good to see you, I was just about to send out an ANBU to find you, but it seems you've wandered here yourself," The Hokage chuckled, mildly amused; though the smile gracing his lips was not of joy, it was filled with hints of sorrow.

Naruto took a few steps closer to the old man, and farther into the room, yet it still felt as if there was a large gap between the two.

"Hokage-jiji, I can't find Onii-san. He said he'd be back from his mission today, but he's still not home." Sarutobi's gaze wandered to the tearing blue eyes of one Uzumaki Naruto; his sadness nearly spilled over the brim, and covered his thick blonde lashes.

"That's what I wanted to speak with you about, Naruto. The Hokage explained, motioning for Naruto to come closer to him. Sarutobi looked the child in the eye as if he was speaking to a fully grown man. "This morning, two ANBU found the remains of a Genin team. They were on their way back from a day long escort mission when they were attacked; your brother's body was identified less than an hour ago." His eyes shifted to the floor, "He died an honorable ninja of Konoha, and you should be very proud."

At that moment, all of Naruto's legible thoughts ceased, his 9 year old body couldn't handle too much emotional pain at one time, and this news was overwhelming. He stood there for a moment, staring. Not quite at the Hokage, more through him than anything.

The old man sighed, and picked up Naruto's fragile body; his eyes seemed dull and lifeless. As if his sould had escaped from the confines of his pink flesh.

'Not another orphanage.' The Hokage thought sadly.

* * *

Water dripped from sewer-like walls and pooled on the floor. In front of the young Naruto was a large cage. The thick metal bars extended from the floor to the cieling, leaving no room for escape; though the gap between the bars was big enough for the blonde to squeeze through fairly easily.

In the back of the cage, stood a shadowed figure, the dim light that spilled over his frame showed that it was the figure of a man, but nothing else.

"Hello?" Naruto called out softly, his voice sounded small and scared. "Who are you? Can you tell me where I am?" The figure shifted at his words, startling the small blonde and causing him to take a step or two backward. With every step into the light, his features became more distinguished. At first, it was his piercing red eyes that cut through the thick darkness like a finely sharpened knife. Than Naruto could she he shape of his nose, and the defined shaped of his lips. If Naruto was not seeing this man in all of his naked glory, he wouldn't have believed that he was, in fact, male at all. Each and every one of his features were soft and smooth, and his large eyes complimented his plump lips perfectly.

"I am the Kyuubi." He stated plainly; his voice was smooth and calming, yet dark. "Are you my container?"

Naruto stared at the redhead, his eyes held much curiosity and confusion. The Kyuubi crouched, as to be a eye level with Naruto. "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" The Kyuubi asked patiently; his eyes looking straight into Naruto's own cerulean orbs. Naruto nodded dumbly, he seemed to be captivated by this creature.

The Kyuubi reached for the childs' face, tracing over his whisker-like scars lightly with the sharp point of his claws. "I have heard of your recent loss, I am truly sorry." Naruto's eyes darkened as his attention strayed to thoughts of his late older brother. "I would imagine you'd want to find the men who did this to your brother, wouldn't you?"

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in thought and a bit of confusion, before he gave a sharp nod.

"I could help you." The Kyuubi stated, "I could give you the power to defeat the man who did this; in return I only ask for a few simple favors." Naruto thought carefully about what he should do.

"I don't know who killed him though. I'd never be able to kill them if I dont know who they are." Naruto whispered, his voice hoarse from his attempt to swallow his sadness. The Kyubbi chuckled quietly.

"But I do know, little one. It was a man by the name of Madara Uchiha; a very old and powerful ninja." Naruto looked back up, and into the eyes of the demon king before him. "I can make you strong Naruto, stronger than you've ever dreamed; and in return I only ask that I gain a few meager freedoms and for you to take my place as Demon King when I die."

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi in awe.

"Why would you want me to be your replacement?" Naruto questioned.

"Because I know you will be stronger than everyone one day." To anyone else, these would be words of encouragement, but to Naruto this was a reason to live; and he didn't gain a reason every day.

Naruto bit his lip, considering what the Kyubbi had to offer seriously. After a moment of silence, he looked back into the eyes of the demon with confidence. "Deal." He stated, this one word had more strength in it than anything else he had said while in the presence of the Kyuubi. The blonde child extended his hand and the Kyuubi shook it.

In less then a second, he was lying on one of the beds in Konoha's orphanage, and the fully risen sun was peeking through the ratty curtains. His muscles ached and his stomach burned painfully. Lifting his shirt, he saw a spiral tattoo curled around his naval. It was bright red, and the skin it lied on looked and felt highly irritated.

_'Could that have been a dream?_' he questioned in his thoughts. The smooth voice from the night before seemed to answer his question.

**"No kit, it certainly was not a dream." **

"Kyuubi?" He asked aloud, his scratchy voice echoed off the paper thin walls.

**"No need to speak, kit. I can hear your thoughts freely." **The man stated slowly.

'_Is this one of the "freedoms" you talked about last night?' _The Kyuubi made a grunting noise, in the place of a yes.

**_"_From this point on, I will train you in the ways of you ninja, and as an apprentice to the Demon King. Be prepared, kit. This may be a rough few years." **


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not going to say much here, just that I feel accomplished about the fact that I caught up to the old story, chapter wise and plot wise, and exceeded the word count. :] Go me.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Time skip 7 years later to the "Rescue Gaara" Arc_

Deidara's golden hair fluttered in the wind behind him as he attempted an aerial escape upon his clay bird. Kakashi had nearly killed him with that damned Sharingan of his, but the platonic ninja had missed him as a whole, thankfully, but had succeeded in taking one of his arms. Pain echoed through his body, stemming from the heavily bleeding stump s the shock of the initial attack wore down.

Deidara looked below, at Kakashi, the Copy Cat Nin, as his jutsu flickered itself away. The older ninja looked utterly exhausted, and his only visible eye drooped.

Deidara should have known that it was unwise to lower his guard, as he watched a blonde boy thrust a powerful wind-based jutsu in his direction.

Deidara had a brief look of recognition on his face as the attacked traveled toward him. Naruto was quite confused as to why. It was as if time was moving in slow motion; Deidara leaped backward, landing on the branch of a tall tree. And as luck seemed to have it, Naruto completely missed his target, but still seemed to hit his bird instead.

Chunks of clay spattered everywhere, leaving no formed remains of Deidara's beautiful work of art.

The blonde leaf ninja created shadow clones and snatched the one-tailed junchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara, releasing him from his argillaceous grave.

Meanwhile, Deidara continued to stare at the Nine-tailed junchuuriki intensely, studying his unique set of features quite similar to Deidara's own. His quiet fascination led him to observe the younger ninjas golden locks, which were spiked up in his usual 'I-never-brush-my-hair' fashion. His hair led Deidara's eyes to his heart-shaped face, and to his eyes, which were deep oceans of blue, similar to his own. Below that were six whisker-like scars laid horizontally on his plump cheeks.

"Naruto?" Deidara whispered loudly, though it could have been thought of as something he might have whispered under his breath. The junchuuriki's eyes snapped up to meet the missing nin's. His, normally blue, orbs bled into red, and his pupils turned slitted, not unlike a cats'.

"... I'll get you," Naruto rumbled, in the tone of voice that accompanied the half-transformation. A smirk slipped over Deidara's features.

"Gotcha, gotcha. I'll fight you again soon, yeah."

"You let your guard down," Kakashi criticized; his eyes were downcast and half lidded, giving hint to his obvious fatigue.

Deidara was awestruck as he quickly tried to dodge the fist that aimed at his face. It seemed that luck did not favor him as it did before, and the fist landed square on his jaw.

The missing ninja fell from his perch on the branch, and Naruto took that opportunity to create enough shadow clone's to surround Deidara in a pentagon shaped manner. Each clone grabbed hold of a limb, pulling him down faster, as the real Naruto kneed the ex-Iwa ninja in the gut, followed swiftly by a punch to the face. He was repeatedly punched as yet another clone attempted to drive a spiraling blue rasengan through his chest cavity.

At the last possible second, Deidara's body melted into a deformed clay blob, which now sported a large round hole through where the abdomen would have been.

The original Deidara watched at a safe distance from the cover of bushes.

Red chakra bubbled on Naruto's skin, forming fox-like appendages. What first formed was a set of razor sharp claws and elongated canines. What came next was a fully formed chakra fox tail. The whisker marks on his face became deep and jagged, and a second tail began to form from the dangerous energy; but before it could grow to completion, as the first had, the silver haired ninja slapped a chakra suppression seal on the jinchuuriki's forehead.

Deidara stood from his previous crouch just as the Rookie 9 arrived. Though they seemed that they were too distracted to pay him too much notice. That is, until he set his eyes on 2 grown men in a matching pair of spandex and a set of standard Chuunin vests. Both were set in a defensive stance. The older of the two seemed to be praising a long haired Jounin with lilac colored eyes for throwing a kunai and catching his attention. Though he had dodged easily. Damn Hyuuga.

A fight commenced, leading Deidara close enough to the scattered remains of his, once glorious, clay bird so that he might bight off a portion large enough to form a kunai with his mouth.

"Take a look at my ultimate work of art, Art is a bang, un!" Deidara's midsection expanded rapidly as the Konoha ninja attempted to cover themselves from the inevitable blast.

At the last second, Kakashi consumed Deidara, which sent the explosion to another dimension, saving all of the ninja from the killer blast.

* * *

It seemed to be only a few minutes later that Deidara went in search of his missing arm and ring. His eyes were set downcast and his irises appeared dull; he was deep in thought.

"Ah, you're alive!" Proclaimed and excited Tobi after he spotted his blonde sempai from behind a thick tree. A few moments before, Tobi had stumbled upon Deidara's missing arm and ring, and was explaining to a bored Zetsu what he believed the cause of death to be for the elder Akatsuki member.

"What happened to the Jinchuuriki?" Zetsu asked hurriedly, tryng to gather as much information as he could for Leader-sama as he could in as little time he could manage. He quickly contemplated revealing to Zetsu that he suspected that the Jinchuuriki was his long-missed younger brother; but decided it was a horrible idea overall, and made a conclusion to leave Zetsu in the dark for this one.

"Hey, my part in this is over, yeah." He answered plainly.

"Haha, you barely just made it, eh, Deidara-san. You're okay... aren't you?" Tobi questioned, seemingly innocent. Diedara remained silent, with an annoyed expression on his face. He hoped Tobi wasn't suspecting anything odd.

"Tobi, I only let things go three times... next time you say something, I'll set you a cause of death, yeah." He decided it was a good idea to let the twerp suffer and learn a lesson to mind his own business. Besides, his patience was wearing thin when it came to the orange-masked ninja.

"Hm... most likely death by explosion." Tobi had meant this statement in a joking manner, but when Zetsu muttered 'That was three,' He realized that Deidara was taking every minor offense very seriously.

"Death by asphyxation," Deidara forced the masked boy to the ground, and cut off his air circulation by winding his legs around the others' neck tightly.

Tobi tried to gasp out in surprise, but all that left his throat was a gurgled noise, only further strengthening Deidara's will to cease the stand-in ninja's incessant chattering.

* * *

Deidara was given time to think as they traveled back to the Akatsuki base. He thought about the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, was that his brother? The last time he saw him, he was just a weak little boy, who was afraid of the world, and the secrets it held.

He was so much different.

He was strong, controlled, despite being held back by the silver haired ninja he was so much powerful than the last time he had seen him. Maybe, after 7 long years, they might finally be reunited. Like they should have stayed in the first place.

Maybe it was time to hope again.


	3. Chapter 3

I was so happy *A* I didn't expect this story to get as much attention as it did. Though, I'm not complaining.

From here on out, it's going to get much less cannon-ier... ish. The original Naruto ploot that Kishi-chan wrote is going to be very much skewed to fit my own personal desires for this story; and hopefully it will make me a very happy writer. :] Please enjoy the next chapter of _Where'd You Go? _I will try to finish the next chapter much sooner then I finished this one. But now, I think it's time for bed, because it's 2:07 AM and I have to get up at 5:00 to go to school for 12 hours.

Warnings: Incest, Angst, Yaoi (In future chapters), and Violence.

"This is normal speech."

_'This is thought.'_

**"This is Kyuubi's speech."**

* * *

Chapter 3

The travel back to Konoha was nothing less than completely silent. Though, a sense of pride and accomplishmentfogged the air around the two teams. Everyone was exhausted, especially Kakashi, who looked like he was ready to pass out at any moment, conciousness was an apparent struggle for him.

After Gai decided that he would carry Kakashi all the way to Konoha piggyback, everyone seemed to be at perfect ease and perfectly settled in as they made their way back home. Everyone, that is, aside from one Uzumaki Naruto, who was having an internal battle of sorts, which the Kyuubi decided to give lots of input about.

_'Are you absolutely positive it was him?'_Naruto questioned, internally of course.

"**I'm sure, kit. It was your brother that you were fighting with back there, the scent matches up perfectly."**The Kyuubi grumbled out, although he sounded rough, his voice still had the same silky texture that Naruto remembered as a child.

Naruto's eyes shifted from Sakura, to team Gai, making sure no one in the group was suspected he was distressed at all.

_'So he's been with the Akatsuki this whole time? Why did he fake his own death?' _Naruto bit his lip, trying to clear his muddled and confused thoughts.

"**I can't answer that for you kit. You'll just have to ask him yourself." **Naruto huffed.

_'I guess there's nothing I can do for now," _Naruto stated gruffly. As much as he had matured over the years, with the help of Kyuubi of course, he still managed to be as impatient as ever.

The man he had fought, whom the Kyuubi believed undoubtedly to be his brother, also had the same distinct features, the mouths on his hands; and the knack for blowing things up. Naruto sighed, there was no real doubt in his mind that the man he had fought was his brother, and this saddened him.

* * *

Naruto sat upon the roof of the hospital where Kakashi was staying, listening to Tsunade convince Shizune as to her reasons why Naruto should be on the team for the new mission to seek out Kabuto.

Though, the entire time Tsunade was speaking Naruto was in deep thought, mulling over his brother; he looked strikingly the same as he use to, before his "unfortunate and untimely death".

He listened to Tsunade's conversation for a moment, and when he heard her say, "I wonder what Naruto has to say." he took that as his cue to stand up and accept the mission in a bold, and obnoxious manner.

"I'd say it's time to start looking for team members!" The exclamation caused Tsunade to smirk in confidence.

What stupid ninja, he got sick by just looking at them, it was time for him to leave. "See ya!" He yelled, jumping from the roof. He vaguely heard Tsunade saying that he was an impatient brat, before she went totally out of hearing.

It was astounding that even the Hokage of this village could not realize the true potential he had been hiding for years. The Hokage was suppose to be the most superior ninja in the village, he supposed that this had been diluted to merely a title with time.

He had hoped for a real mission ever since they had gotten home from rescuing Gaara in Suna. Instead, he was stuck, with strict orders from the Hokage that he was to rest. While the prospect of finding Sasuke excited him, it was completely overshadowed by the hope that he would see the Deidara again.

* * *

Deidara sat in complete silence as Kakuzu stitched his arms up. He was thinking of Naruto, the weak child he took care of when he was young. Back then, he was so shy. He would barely speak a word to someone other than Deidara or the Sandaime Hokage, if he was ever around someone new. His blonde hair was always styled to cover his soft blue eyes. They were eyes you could drown in if you stared for too long. Although Naruto had such amazing eyes, what Deidara remembered specifically about him was his smile. The few who ever got to see it were blessed, because it lit the room like a light bulb, and stayed in your mind for a very long time. Deidara was lucky enough to be one who saw an angels' smile so frequently.

The new Naruto was nothing like the little brother he remembered. Although he was the near perfect image of his mother, excluding the whisker-like scars and the shock of blonde hair, that he remembered, it seemed as if these Naruto's were two different people entirely. This Naruto was loud and brash boy; and his smile was so much different. Though it may have been very fooling to all of the people around him, it was very significantly different to those who have seen his smile before. The new one seemed painted on, like a Noh mask, it was something easy to look at, and quite charming, but it was just as easy to look away from as it was to look at. The perfect Shinobi's smile. Something that would have looked so out of place on the old Naruto's face.

Deidara was distracted from his thoughts as Kakuzu penetrated a particularly soft spot in one of his arms; he grunted in a way that told Kakuzu to be a bit more careful. Kakuzu, of course, ignored his request and continued on with his work. Deidara's eyes shifted from his arm to his dresser; in his drawer was the sole picture of Naruto that was ever taken from when he was little. It was taken on the day Deidara became a genin of Konoha. On that same day, Naruto vowed that he would become strong, just for his older brother. It was the Deidara's most precious possession, and the only physical object he had to remind him of his childhood, and his brother.

Deidara's eyes darkened as he thought of just how much of Naruto's life he had missed. He always became saddened when he thought back to the times when he was still a citizen of Konoha.

_'He probably doesn't even remember me, he was so young when I left.'_ Deidara thought, with low spirits. _'He must have felt so abandoned.' _

"I'm done," Kakuzu stated gruffly, gathering his medical supplies and exiting Deidara's bedroom. Deidara examined his arm. The stitching was near perfect, and the initial motor control skills seemed to be fine, even if every time he tried to move his arms a shock of pain was sent though his healing muscles, but that was to be expected.

"Damn Kakuzu, didn't even think to bandage my arms after he was done, un." Deidara stood from his seated position on his bed. "Well, now how am I suppose to do this?"

Deidara gathered his chakra and formed an earth clone of himself. The clone proceeded to gather Deidara's own personal supplies from his first aid kit, as Deidara carefully opened the top drawer of his dresser, trying to cause himself as little pain as humanly possible. He rummaged through the drawer and found the picture of Naruto and himself at the very bottom. The two were smiling brightly, and the small Naruto was staring with great adoration at the symbol of Konoha on his brothers forehead.

The corners of Deidara's mouth twitched, as he tried to repress a smile.

"I wonder if I'll ever get to see you like that again, my Naruto, un." Deidara placed the picture back at the bottom of the drawer and closed it.

It was no time to be thinking of such things, right now he had to focus on making sure his arms recovered perfectly. So he sat back down on the bed, and let his clone wrap them in bandages.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the fourth chapter! :] I've had trouble working on this between my everyday life, exhaustion and my new Tumblr addiction. Once you sign in, you can never sign out. ;_; It's horrible, I love it so much though. Haha, anyways~ Where's the incest? :V It'll be comin' soon.

*Edit* I'm so sorry! I forgot to edit this before I submitted it. So no spell check was used TT^TT I'm so sorry. I fixed it though?

Warnings: Incest, Angst, Yaoi (In future chapters), and Violence.

"This is normal speech."

_'This is thought.'_

**"This is Kyuubi's speech."**

* * *

Chapter 4

All in all, the mission was totally uneventful. Sure, he saw Sasuke, but Sasuke was not who he really wanted to see, it was Deidara. Ever since he fought with him, he hadn't been able to keep his mind off of him. There were so many questions he would ask.

**"What will you truly gain from meeting him again, kit? He probablhy doesn't even remember you exist."**The Kyuubi spoke in his natural tone of voice, smooth, a bit lazy; but their were hints of annoyance in his voice, Naruto only knew this because he spent so much time speaking with him, he had learned to distinguish the small differences in Kyuubi's tone.

_'Perhaps a brother.' _Naruto knew that the Kyuubi was just as emotional about Deidara's leaving as he himself was, he had been for as long as Naruto could remember. He did not know why though, other than the fact that he cared a lot for Naruto, and he cause him a lot of hurt through the years.

**"He shall never be a brother of yours." **The Kyuubi growled under his breath.

Naruto had already had enough of his negative tone toward his brother, so he decided to silence him by blocking the connection between the two of them in his mind. Perhaps he could finally get some silence around here.

He had apparently said that too soon, because the moment after he had shut the Kyuubi up, Sakura decided to begin yelling at Sai for something he had said.

_'These people will be the death of me.'_ He thought, with much annoyance, as he began rubbing his temples.

* * *

Deidara had requested a temporary leave; their leader was quite reluctant, but ultimately he allowed the blonde ninja his mini-vacation, since he had just successfully completed his task. He was suppose to assign Deidara the mission of retrieving the 3-tails, but decided it would be best to send Itachi and Kisame instead, since their would be no one else to capture it alongside him.

Deidara hurriedly sealed the remainder of his things and left the Akatsuki base, the sky was going to darken soon and he wanted to be quite a ways by nightfall, perhaps even in a hotel far outside of the Rain village by then. He picked up speed as he neared the gates of the village; it had begun to rain again. Deidara was someone who was all for being outside and enjoying nature, but he hated the rain, and would only go outside under the single condition that it must not rain. That was one of the main reasons he loved his stay in Iwa, it rained only about once a year, other than that, he was free to do anything outside.

He would have to take Naruto there one day, in hopes that he had shed his love for the rain. Assuming, of course, Naruto had any hope of ever speaking to him.

Naruto use to love the rain, looking at it, dancing in it, thinking of it. If it had to do with it, he was bound to love it. It was odd, considering his older brothers attraction to such a different climate. Weren't little kids suppose to love everything their older siblings loved? Try and mirror them?

_'Well, Naruto has always been an odd one.' _Deidara thought. He smiled to himself for a moment, thinking of things his little brother use to like, before finally realizing how low the sun was setting in the sky.

_'Night was something he use to love too.' _He chuckled to himself, looking up to the quickly darkening sky. '_I suppose we'll find out how much different you are from back then, little brother. I will finally find you again after so many years. Do you still love me?'_Deidara saw the first few stars poking their way into the sky.

This would have been the perfect night in Naruto's eyes.

* * *

It was late at night in Konoha, and a small blonde child was running through the cities' abandoned streets. Two men trailed closely behind him, yet still staggering in their drunk endeavor. They yelled their obscenities, calling him a demon and telling him that they would finish him off tonight. In short, Naruto was absolutely terrified. Hot tears streaked his soft cheeks, but he wiped those away and hurriedly searched for a place to hide. He turned a sharp corner, but as luck would have it, he ran straight into dead-end alleyway. He looked for a way out, or even somewhere to hide, but found nothing. One of the two men picked up a stray pipe, slowly making his way toward Naruto. The small childs' hope of escape dwindled to nothing when he saw the predatory look on the faces of the men.

"Demon brat, you're gonna get what you deserve tonight." he grinned sadistically as the unarmed civilian pulled a pocket knife out.

The drunken man raised the pipe and smashed it over the small childs' head, and the young Naruto could only whimper when he heard the loud crack of his own skull, and he fell onto the hard pavement. He swung the pipe at Naruto two more times, successfully cracking his ribs and dislocating his jaw, before he threw the pipe to the side and began roughly beating on the child alongside with his friend. One of the men grabbed his blade and began carving 3 whisker marks into each cheek. Naruto shrieked, trying his hardest to push the larger man off, but he was too weak. He could only cry and wait for the hurt to end; and that's exactly what he did.

One of the men spat on him as he left, and wished him to die. In all honesty, Naruto himself wanted to die at this point, the pain was nearly too much for a child as young as him to endure.

He tried to get up, but instead he shrunk right back down to the ground when his entire body gave out and jolts of pain wracked his small frame. He whimpered once more, and the tears stung the new wounds on his cheeks, and smeared the blood. He wished for his brother to find him and save him, but he let the comforting arms of darkness take him before he could see anyone helping him.

Naruto woke up with a moan filled with the feeling of absolute pain, with the sound resonating through the walls of his apartment. He looked around in fright, thinking he would see those two men in his bedroom, ready to beat him once more. When he found no one, he let out a heavy breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked to the window, the sun had risen nearly fully past the horizon. It was nearly time for him to wake up anyways, so he decided to get ready to meet his team at the bridge, as he would usually do.

He looked around his apartment, still weary and frightened from his sleep. Why would he dream of that day after so many years? He had never had that nightmare before; of the day he received his whisker-like scars. He looked in the mirror and ran his fingers over the scar tissue. The thin indent in his skin sent shivers down his spine. The day he got these was not on his list of his most fond memories.

Naruto turned on the shower water, and quickly stripped. He examined himself in the mirror. He had always wondered why he had never scarred, other than that day. What had been so special about the 6 markings on his face, that he had to have them forever? He shook his thoughts loose and stepped into the warm water of his shower. The reason didn't matter, he had them and that was that.

He remembered the day he woke up in the hospital as well. His brother was yelling at a nurse for something regarding his little brother, and the Hokage was trying to calm the situation; but the nurse just continued to go on about "disrespectful brats," and "demon spawn"'s. At the time, Naruto had no clue what they were talking about, but he understood the look of pure hatred in her eyes when she looked at him lying in his hospital bed. Looking back, Naruto thought of himself as stupid.

_'How could I have not known about the Kyuubi with all of the people around me talking about me being a demon like it was going out of style?'_The Kyuubi grunted in agreement at the comment but otherwise kept silent.

_'Hey Kyuubi? Did Deidara know about you?' _Naruto asked._ 'That could be a reason why he left,'_

**"It's always a possibility, but I doubt it, kit. The Hokage would have probably kept that information secret from the both of you until you were much older, or found out yourselves." **Naruto sighed.

_'It just doesn't make any sense to me. He had no reason to leave.' _Naruto was frustrated with how left in the dark he felt. He would never know his brothers' reasoning until he confronted him himself; but where was he?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 :D is done. I've been trying to make the chapters longer, but I end up failing and only making them around 1-2 thousand words. :( I'm sorry for that so much; but in this chapter, there is an introduction as to what happened to Deidara. Please be excited, I'm sad if you aren't; because I, ver much am.

Warnings: Incest, Angst, Yaoi (In future chapters), and Violence.

"This is normal speech."

_'This is thought.'_

**"This is Kyuubi's speech."**

* * *

Chapter 5

Deidara was, to put it frankly, absolutely exhausted. He had been traveling for nearly 3 days with little to no rest. Throughout the entire length of his travel, he simply could not gather enough will to force him self to quit moving; but he had finally reached his destination. Deidara was inside the gates of Konohagakure no Sato, also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

He grinned lazily, commending himself for the fact that he was another step closer to coming in contact with his baby brother again. He could barely keep his eyes open, and his chakra reserved were nearly completely drained of any sort of energy, but the exhaustion would be worth it in the end if he could see Naruto's face once more. He walked through the streets openly, will the full, prideful knowledge that no one would notice or recognize him without the few things that usually defined him; his Akatsuki cloak, the headband with the slashed Iwa symbol and his scope.

It seemed kind of nice, in its' own way, to know he could walk out into the plain daylight of an enemy territory without being noticed by the citizens or ninja, though it made him a bit worrisome. Was this how Konoha usually was? Nearly completely unprotected from the outside world, with only a single wall between the two? How did Naruto manage to stay so safe all this time?

He headed to where he assumed his brother would be at this time of day, the training grounds lining the edges of Konoha. He had heard rumors of the infamous Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's work ethic; and it seemed as if people who knew him or have heard of him thought that his own training would be the death of him one day, and not fighting off another ninja. It was also the only place Deidara thought his brother could possibly be, since he wasn't sure whether or not he lived in the same old apartment they use to share with each other.

He passed through each and every training ground he could find for nearly two hours until he finally found which one his brother was occupying. It seemed as if the rumors he had heard were true, Naruto was indeed training himself intensely. Although it was midday, Naruto looked exceedingly tired, but did not show any signs of letting up on his training at all.

Deidara sat on a high branch in a tall tree a good ten meters away from his brother so he could watch him train without disturbing him. He tried to imagine if this is what it would be like to have the privilege of seeing his bother everyday; seeing him train would be normal, something he was use to. Would watching him train truly feel the same way? Would he be this proud of how his baby brother turned out so strong as a ninja?

He smiled, but it was tainted with a look of regret lingering in his eyes, and looked up to the sky, as if it would give him the answers to all of the questions he asked; and when he looked back to watch Naruto train a bit more, he found nothing but an empty training ground.

The flaring chakra signature in front of him left few questions as to where the Konoha-nin was.

"Good to see you again, Naruto-chan, un." Deidara spoke lowly, barely masking the excitement in his own voice, and pretending he didn't hear it when Naruto's breath caught in his throat when he heard Deidara speak his name. The older blonde took this time to examine his younger brothers' new... _physique_. He was standing at the end of the branch that Deidara was currently using as a resting place, wearing what seemed to be his usual attire, minus the large, and obnoxiously orange jacket. Instead, he wore a black undershirt, which clung nicely to his toned body, the same body that glistened with a thin layer of sweat.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, narrowing his bright blue eyes. His body was tense and he was trying his best to stay in a cautious position, even though his brother seemed to pose no threat to him when he looked as if he had no weapons.

"I came to see you." Deidara stated, with his head lolled to the side, he was very obviously fatigued.

"That doesn't answer my question." Naruto snapped, the second he sensed his older brother, his patience diminished to a very low level. "What do you want?" Naruto asked once more, rephrasing the question.

"I told you before, un. I came to see you. Is it so unbelievable for me to want to see the face of my baby brother?" To Naruto, it sounded as if Deidara was toying with him, and his emotions; but his answer was sincere.

"It is when you haven't seen them for 7 years, because you decided to abandon them when they were young and helpless." Naruto's voice was nearly hitting the tone of a low growl.

Deidara winced internally, his original thoughts of his baby brother were right, he had felt abandoned. Who wouldn't? He left an innocent 9 year old, who knew so little about the world, to fend for himself in a village that wished him nothing but harm.

"I'm sorry." Deidara looked directly into his little brothers' eyes to show he was nothing but sincere and honest, and Naruto began to doubt Deidara came here to cause him any damage, as was his first thought when they started speaking. The younger ninja felt exposed when he looked into his older brothers eyes, but he wouldn't look away, as his instinct told him he desperately wanted to do, he was much too stubborn for that, instead he stared his brother straight in the eye and swallowed the feeling of fear that sat in his throat.

"You probably don't care at this point, and you have every right to hate me, but the situation isn't as simple as it seems." He pleaded once more.

Deidara's eyes drooped, no matter how hard he tried to keep them open, and his body felt as if it was swaying, or spinning in circles. Everything became blurry, and he struggled to get his next few word out, either way they were slurred.

"I came to tell you what happened." And with the last sentence, Deidara's mind receded too far into himself to speak any longer. The last image he remembered was seeing is the image of his brother, coming closer, calling his name with worry in his eyes.

* * *

Naruto was worried. Deidara had passed out in the training grounds, and he had nearly fell out of the tree he sat in. Although it had been a few hours since then, and Naruto had caught him with ease, he still hadn't come to. Naruto had carried him to his apartment, and now Deidara was safe and sound asleep in Naruto's bed.

_'Kyuubi, I'm worried about him.' _Naruto stated. He could usually calm his nerves best when he was talking to the Kyuubi; the fox was Naruto's one vice in this world.

**"There's no point to be, Kit. It's obvious he passed out from chakra exaustion. He will wake up when he's ready and rested." **The foxes' voice soothed him nearly immediately, and Naruto could finally stop his near constant fidgeting. Though, he hadn't actually noticed the nervous behaviour, he a bit preoccupied trying to give the Kyuubi all of his attention.

_'But what if it wasn't just chakra exhaustion? What if he doesn't wake up?_' Naruto babbled.

**"Kit, we both know this isn't really what's bothering you." **The Kyuubi grumbled.

Naruto shifted, the nervous feeling he had forgotten about from before immediately intensified, and made him feel as if there was a sunken rock in the middle of his chest. To ease his mind, he decided to check up on Deidara one more time. He walked over to his small bedroom, and poked his head through the door.

There Deidara laid, with his eyes closed, lips parted, and his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

Naruto closed the door to his bedroom quietly, and let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. The blonde Konoha nin walked over to his couch and sat down. He shifted himself, but he could not find a position that made him the least bit comfortable.

_'I want to know what happened. I have the right to know. Dont I?' _He asked, biting his lip and staring at his trembling hands.

**"Of course you do, Kit. Calm down. He's asleep right now and you have to let him rest. You should rest too, this stress isn't healthy for you." **The Kyuubi's soft voice swirled in Naruto's very busy head.

'You're right,' Naruto laid down on the couch, but continued to stare at the empty wall space in front of him. 'Thank you, Kyuubi.'

**"Anytime, Kit. Now go to sleep." **The Kyuubi seemed to settle in Naruto's head after this, which helped calm Naruto a bit.

Naruto closed his eyes, and tried to calm himself enough so he could sleep; although he was tired, he was also very anxious to hear what his brother had to say when he awoke. So Naruto wanted to stay awake until that time, so he could make sure Deidara didn't leave until they finally got a chance to have a real, full conversation for the first time in close to a decade.

Eventually, Naruto's active thoughts deluded themselves, and his mind lulled him away from reality. Sleep had overtaken him, and he let himself rest, to regain his strength for another day; there was much to come very soon.


	6. Authors Note

Dear... followers ( That would be a good way to describe you),

I have written this to say that I will, indeed be updating this story very soon, most likely within the next day or two.  
Lately, there has been a lot going on in my life, and I used that as an excuse to not update for quite a long time; but just as I resolve an issue, another one comes up.

I've realized that I cannot just put my work, my writing, on hold because my life gets in the way. As of late, the biggest issue of my life has just reared its' head, and I will turn its' arrival into a positive experience.

Expect the next chapter to be up in less than 48 hours.

Goodnight.


End file.
